Open to Suggestions
by Noah0z
Summary: Bruce is accustomed to the nightmares that haunt him, but what happens when they are replaced by visions of Diana
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own em. So don't sue me.

Part One

It was the smell that first drew his attention. A smell that was familiar, yet distinctly different. Not necessarily bad. Slightly floral. He tried in vain to ignore it and recapture the sleep that had released him. Rolling onto his back, the sun struck his face.  
Why did Alfred insist on opening the blinds?  
He positioned his pillow on the left side if his face, as he did most mornings. That usually blocked the intruding sunlight, but this time the sun kept coming. With his eyes still closed he realized the problem. The sun was coming from the wrong way. His eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in the bed. He scanned his surroundings. Taking in what was around him. This was definitely not in his room. It was white. Real white actually. White walls. White carpets. The only things not white were the beddings and the draperies that framed the large window to his right. They were a rich crimson color.  
He racked his mind for the circumstances that could have led him here. Unfortunately he remembered nothing and that was not something he was used to.  
Curious, he lifted the sheets that covered his form. He dropped the sheets back down onto him more confused than before. Confused enough that he never noticed the mound next to him on the bed. Didn't notice until a cool hand began tracing a particularly jagged scar on his leg.  
Bruce jumped out of the bed, dragging with him the crimson sheets to cover himself. The sheets, now wrapped tightly around his waist, left a curled female form revealed on the bed. The figure's raven colored hair hid her face from view, but his breath caught in his throat as sunlight glinted off her ever-present silver bracers. Diana. Her image was burned forever into his memory, but he was unaccustomed to seeing it like this. Seemingly unable to turn away from her, he stood transfixed on her. Letting this current image scorch itself in to his brain. As she mumbled incoherently into the pillow, he was finally able to pull himself together. He stepped back into the shadows of the room, as she pushed herself into an upright position and began looking fearfully around the room for something. Maybe him. She turned around on the bed, finding him in the shadows of her room. She smiled.  
"Morning," she said.


	2. Part II

Part II

Bruce awoke in the cave to the sound of Alfred clearing his throat behind him.

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Given the hour, I just wanted to remind you of your meeting this morning."

He turned in his seat to look at the older man.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll be up in a minute."

Alfred hesitated before leaving and was looking curiously at his charge. Bruce was not in the mood.

"Anything else, Alfred?"

The ever-proper Englishman's mouth quirked up at one corner.

"Have you had any interesting dreams lately, Master Bruce?"

He turned back towards the monitor and began typing information furiously into his computer. He had a sneaking suspicion that Alfred would not leave until his question was answered.

"No."

"No dreams of any interest at all?"

Bruce continued typing, hoping that Alfred would drop it.

"No dreams. Why?"

"No reason, but did you know you've been talking in your sleep lately, Sir?"

The clatter of the keyboard stopped as he turned back towards the now retreating Alfred. He'd been caught. All because he fell asleep in the cave instead of going up to bed like he should have. Now Alfred knew what had been invading his mind as of late. Diana.

Bruce arose from his chair and began stripping the batsuit from his body. He needed a shower. A nice cold shower.

It had been weeks since he and Diana had decided to be friends. Just friends. He had been fine with it weeks ago. Relieved actually. Any chance for less complication in his life was always a good thing and Diana was most definitely a complication. So he accepted her decision.

Then the dreams started. At first she just imposed herself upon his usual nightmares, but gradually they shifted to a more pleasant sort of dream. Dreams that made him wake up wanting more from her than he knew she was willing to give. Most would be glad to be rid of their nightmares. Bruce fell into the minority that it really irritated.

He had thought that avoiding her would cure his sleep problems. So he avoided going to the Watchtower at all. For two weeks now, he had tried to avoid her at all costs, but through out that time the dreams persisted. He was at his wits end.

Bruce emerged from the shower dripping with the cold water of the shower and began drying himself with one of the large towels hanging nearby.

Now Alfred knew about the dreams and he knew deep down that he wasn't going to hear the end of this for quite some time. He really didn't feel like dealing with this so early in the day.

Bruce donned his robe and headed upstairs, to where, he suspected Alfred was lying in wait.


	3. Part III

Part III

Bruce navigated the large stone steps that led to the Manor, dreading what waited on the other side of the clock. He pressed the trigger hidden within the stony walls and heard the familiar clicks and whirrs as the door released. It swung open silently under his touch, letting the smells and sounds of the manor great him. He closed the clock back, hesitating slightly to make sure the locks reengaged, before he began to make his way across the mansion's expanse.

From an early age Bruce had explored and tread on nearly every inch on the enormous home, so now as an adult he could easily plot the shortest route between two points. Right now that was his bedroom. No time for sleep this morning though. He only had time to get dressed and maybe a light breakfast.

Not having eaten since the day before, he was starved. He weaved through the various rooms and hallways until he made it to the Manor's main stairway. As his hand gripped the banister, preparing to make the ascent he noticed something out of place by the front doors.

A coat. It seemed familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the why. Turning to the doors, he walked towards the rack that held the offending coat. He extended a hand and began his inspection. It was black. Wool. He looked at the label. It was from an expensive boutique in Gateway City. Realization struck him as a long strand of raven hair feel from the coat's back.

Diana.

The last thing he needed was to see her. He hung the coat back on the rack and resumed his journey to his room. Alfred caught him halfway up the stairs.

"Master Bruce?"

Never turning, Bruce took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I am fairly certain you are aware that we have a guest."

"Yes I am."

"And do you plan on speaking with her, Sir?"

"Actually, no. No I don't."

"Forgive me for saying it, Sir, but don't you think that's a bit juvenile?"

Bruce turned to face the older man.

"You are aware of my schedule, Alfred. I don't have time to make small talk."

"Very well, Sir. I shall inform Miss Diana.

A feminine voice sounded down the hall from Alfred.

"Inform me of what?"

Bruce continued up the stairs, leaving Alfred to explain the situation to Diana. He listened as their voices turned into murmurs as he got farther away. Finally making it to his room, he opened the door that led to the large master bedroom. On his bed lay the clothes Alfred had prepared for him that day. Throwing his robe on the bed he began dressing. He slipped on the crisp white dress shirt. Buttoning the front, but leaving the sleeves unfastened so he could have better freedom of movement. Sitting on the bed he slipped on his socks and then stood up again to put on his pants. As he was pulling his pants up over a bandage that hide a particularly nasty knife wound on his leg, Diana barged into his bedroom.

"What's going on Bruce?"

Startled, he stood up quickly and in the process loosing the grip he had on his pants.

Diana appeared unfazed as his pants pooled at his feet.

"What are you doing here, Diana?"

Bruce reached down to pull his pants up. Then looked back at Diana, while fastening his belt buckle, her arms folded smugly across her chest. He was quickly losing his temper with this woman.

"I'm here because for some reason, you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Diana raised her hand as she began ticking things off on her fingers.

"One, you haven't actually been at a meeting in over two months."

"I've been busy here. The JLA knows Gotham takes precedence."

She ignored his reasoning and trudged on.

"Two, you have taken it upon yourself to rearrange the Monitor Room schedule

so that there is no possible way we could run into each other.

"Conflict in scheduling," he replied.

"Three, the fact that you have cancelled every sparring session we've had for

the last three months."

"A combination of things actually. I've been sparring with Batgirl and I've had

business calls I had to make."

"Don't give me that, Bruce. I know better. You told me yourself that Batgirl

doesn't need anyone to spare with and you can make business calls while we

spare. If you remember we've done it before."

Bruce stood silently in front of her. He owed neither her, nor the league an excuse for his actions. Seeing he wasn't going to reply, Diana raised her hand back up with four fingers raised.

"And Four, the icing on the cake, is the brush off you just gave me this morning. So tell me, Bruce. Why are you avoiding me?"

Bruce picked his dark red tie up off the bed and began tying it around his neck. Looking her squarely in the eyes, he spoke to her in a low menacing voice.

"Get out of my city, Diana."

"I thought we were friends, Bruce."

"Out. Now."

He could see the sadness in her eyes as she turned to leave. At the doorway, she turned back to look at him.

"I guess I was wrong."

As she walked away his heart sank. It was a necessary evil though. The last thing he needed was complications.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

The night wrapped around him seamlessly. Batman crouched in the shadows of the building's roof, looking down into the cluttered alley. Behind him Batgirl stood silently. Below them six miscreants were assaulting a young woman. They took her purse first, if she was lucky that was all that would be taken. They were under the impression that they ruled the night. They were wrong. Batman turned to the young girl at his side and nodded. Nodding in return, she hurled herself off the edge. She dropped lightly into the middle of their pack. She moved with such speed and fluidity that she had at one time been considered a meta. In truth she was just a normal girl. A normal girl that had been trained from birth to be an assassin. Luckily she switched sides. Her hands and feet blurred as she struck all the right places, even he had trouble tracking her strikes. Her form was flawless, he could ask for no one with more skill. Within seconds the gang members were laid in unconscious heaps at her feet. She looked up to where Batman stood above her and gave a thumbs up, signaling the completion of her task. Grasping the edges of his cape he stepped of the ledge and dropped silently beside the young woman. She cowered in the refuse of the alley, terrified of the dark form that stood before her. He knelt down and picked up the young woman's now battered purse and held it put to her. She took it with trepidation and looked into the white that his eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

He said nothing as he raised his hand, pointing the way back to the safety of the street. The girl struggled out of the trash and on to her feet. The young woman ran towards the street only stopping at the alley's end to look back at her saviors.

Her eyes widened as she realized the alley was now completely empty.

Back on the rooftops, Batman and Batgirl watched the young girl leave the horrors of the alley behind her. He placed his hand on her narrow shoulder.

"Good job."

The stitched mask was unable to hide the smile that now showed on her face.

She followed his eyes to the horizon where the sky was lightening. Dawn would soon be upon them. She knew as well as he that it was time for all bats to retire for the night. Together they launch themselves from rooftop to rooftop, rappelling when needed. He left her at her cave and began his journey back to the Batmobile. Mid-swing to Von Gruenwald Tower, a series of beeps sound in his ear.

"Oracle?"

"Not exactly."

"Why are you on this channel Diana?"

"Because I need to talk to you about something."

"Make an appointment. I'm busy."

Batman was becoming increasingly more frustrated with each passing moment.

"What is your problem Batman? Just tell me what I've done to make you

dislike me so much."

"I don't dislike you, Diana. I do, however, find it very annoying when people ignore my instructions. I'm a very busy man. Make an appointment."

Having reached his destination Batman keyed in the codes to disarm and unlock for the Batmobile in to his belt. Diana was silent on the other end as he climbed into the cockpit of the sleek car.

"Batman out." He said softly

He reached up to his cowl and turned of his communicator. Only then did he left out the breath he had been holding. He had been waiting on her say something. To sat anything. It had been entirely out of character for her to stay silent like that. Even though he knew that at sometime she would make him sit down and talk to her, that time would not be now. He had to get rid of the dreams first. Had to get rid of the tightening in his chest that he now felt whenever he saw her.

He reached a gloved hand to the ignition and the car's engine rumbled to life. Easing the car into gear he began the trip to his sanctuary. He accelerated hard out of the alley and onto the streets, blazing a zigzagging path across the city to discourage any tails.

He only wished he could avoid Diana as easily.


	5. Part V

Part V

Bruce's finger traced the stitching of the limo's leather seat, as Alfred navigated the car through the Gotham streets. The seats were supple and spacious, screaming comfort, but Alfred could see that his charge was anything, but comfortable. They were going to the opera. Bruce had every reason to dread going back there, but as Bruce Wayne there were certain things he was unable to avoid. One of them happened to be the reopening of the Gotham Opera House, which was considered by some to be the premier event of the season. As much as he enjoyed opera, he didn't belong here tonight. He needed to be on patrol.

Reaching into his pocket he removed a small container. Opening the lid he dipped his fingertip into it and retrieved the miniscule ear bud, which would keep him in contact with Oracle. It was difficult to position correctly, but a conventional ear bud wasn't an option. Bruce Wayne wouldn't need one.

"O?" He whispered to himself.

"I'm here."

"How's the reception?"

"Excellent. With this kind of clarity I should have some background music

tonight."

"Contact me, if I'm needed. No personal calls."

"Understood. I'm out, B.

It had been four days since he had last heard from Diana. She never had called and made an appointment, he thought. A small smirk was playing on his face when Alfred broke him out of his reverie.

"Pleased with yourself, Master Bruce?"

Bruce's smirk was soon replaced by a look of confusion. Not so much because of the question, but because of the tone with which it was given. If the man had not raised him for the majority of his life, he wouldn't have noticed it. Anger. Hidden just beneath the surface. He immediately began thinking of what he could have done, but nothing jumped out at him. Other than the usual irritants, that is. Looking his eyes on to the rearview mirror, he watched the older man as he drove.

"Something bothering you, Alfred?"

Alfred's eyes remained on the task at hand as he replied.

"Oh nothing at all, Master Bruce. Nothing at all, other than your atrocious

treatment of Miss Diana."

"My treatment of Diana?" Bruce asked incredulous.

"Yes, your treatment of Miss Diana. "

" That was four days ago. Have you been letting this bother you the entire

time?"

" I was waiting on you to realize what you had done, but I suppose you are

not as great a detective as you fancy yourself."

"She comes into my home, uninvited. Then begins making demands of

me and I'm not supposed to get upset?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I had invited her?"

Bruce was momentarily stopped by this newest piece of information. It had honestly never occurred to him that Alfred would invite her to the manor.

"Why?"

"Because she had been calling for nearly two weeks and I was no longer

going to be a party to you pushing someone else out of your life."

"I wasn't trying to push her away. I've been busy."

"Master Bruce, you couldn't lie to me as a child what makes you think you

can now?"

" We decided to remain friends, Alfred. We're no more or less a part of

each other's lives than before."

For the first time during the conversation, Alfred glanced up to look at his charge in the mirror.

"Except that's not what you want is it?"

"It was mutu.."

"We have arrived, Master Bruce." Alfred said, interrupting him.

Bruce looked out the window of the car.

"This isn't the opera."

"No, Sir. I took the liberty of procuring a date for you this evening. This is

would be her apartment building."

"I'm going to need her information, Alfred."

"I'm afraid all I can give you is her apartment number."

Scowling, Bruce asked, "Is this supposed to be a punishment?"

"I'm afraid it is, Master Bruce."

In the mirror he could see the older man smirking at him.

"Fine, Alfred. What's the apartment number?"

"17G, Sir."

"I'll be back."

"Don't be long, Sir."


	6. Part VI

Part VI

Bruce gave a slight nod of thanks to the doorman as he held the entry door open for him. The lobby of the building was richly appointed, just as he would have imagined. Marble floors were littered with thick rugs and various sofas and chairs, each wrapped in luxurious fabrics. His attention though, was focused on the far wall where a short man stood next to a bank of elevators. Crossing the lobby floor his leather soled shoes rung out against the marble flooring, causing the short man to turn. Upon reaching the elevators Bruce extended a hand to press the already lit up button on the wall panel.

The diminutive man next to him rocked nervously from side to side, his hands clutching furiously at an extremely large bouquet of flowers. He noticed Bruce watching him and gestured to the flowers.

"Blind date," he said nervously.

Bruce flashed him one of his best smiles as he replied.

"Lucky girl."

The man nodded in agreement.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Not at all. What woman doesn't love flowers? "

"No. I mean too many flowers."

Bruce paused a moment to select the best tact to use in this situation.

"To be honest, I think it might be a little much. Why don't you let me buy half of those off you?"

Nodding energetically in agreement, the man began separating the enormous bouquet in to two smaller, yet still large, bouquets. He kept the one for himself and handed the other to Bruce.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, Don't worry about it. I really appreciate the advice."

Following the division of the flowers the two men stood in an uncomfortable silence, both waiting impatiently for the elevator car to arrive.   
An eternity seemed to pass before a ping rung out across the lobby, signaling the car's arrival. The doors opened and the small man darted in and pressed his desired floor on the panel. Bruce remained stood silently to the outside of the elevator, making no motion to get in the car. Observing this, the man stuck his hand against the retracted doors and stuck his head out.

"You coming?"

"I'll wait for the next one, thanks."

Indifferent, the man shrugged and stepped back to let the doors close. As that elevator rose, the one adjacent arrived in the lobby. After assuring that there were no occupants inside, Bruce stepped in to the small elevator and pressed the large button marked seventeen. When his elevator had begun its ascent Bruce whispered her name.

"Oracle?"

Only a small amount of silence was allowed before her voice responded in his ear.

"In trouble already?"

"You could say that," he mumbled.

"So what's up Boss?"

"Can you get a lock on my location?"

"Yeah. You show up in the Van De Graff Building on Hudson."

"Good. I need the occupant's name for apartment 17G and while you're

at it, cross reference that with Bruce Wayne."

"Sure thing. Just let me do a quick search and compile the info. Shouldn't

take but a few seconds."

She began typing and his ear was filled with the sounds of her search efforts. She was doing it. Undoubtedly, Alfred had forgotten that he had a world of information at his fingertips in the form of the Oracle. He allowed a small smirk to settle on his lips as he straightened his tie in the elevators mirrored wall.

Bruce could hear her still typing in the background, then a phone began ringing and the typing stopped. He hoped that she would ignore it, but the ringing persisted and he heard her answer. She was talking to someone in hushed tones. He didn't know who it was for certain, but he had a real good idea.

"Bruce?"

"I'm here."

"Alfred just called."

"Oh?" He asked innocently.

"I'm afraid I can't help you anymore."

"Give me the information, Oracle."

"No can do, B. Speaking as a woman scorned, this is well deserved."

He said nothing the remainder of the trip. He only spoke as he left the elevator behind him.

"Resuming radio silence, Oracle."

Emerging from the elevator Bruce set about the task of finding his date's apartment. Given the layout of the floor that should have been relatively easy.

It had only two hallways that bisected at their centers. Easy right. Not tonight. The problem was that the apartments themselves were randomly ordered. To his left was apartment E and to his right apartment B. He had to check all the doors before he discovered that it was the apartment farthest away from the elevator, therefore the last one he check. Alfred's punishment was quickly becoming an irritation.

Finally after much exasperation, he was there. Before knocking, he straightened his tie again and arranged the flowers. Being satisfied that both were in their proper positions he knocked twice on the door. He will look back on it later and decide that he really didn't expect what greeted him as the door opened.

The woman was attractive. That much was a fact. Definitely in the top ten of Bruce Wayne's dates. It wasn't until she opened her mouth that he fully realized why this was a punishment.

"Brucie!"

It was awful. It boggled his mind that something so seemingly normal could produce something so horrific. Alfred was very fired.


	7. Part VII

Part VII

Bruce stared coldly into the reflected eyes of Alfred. His date hadn't stopped talking since he had arrived at her door. He'd recognized her as soon as she had opened her mouth. Katherine Roberts. They had meet not long after Congress had lifted the No Man's Land decision. Right after Wayne Pharmaceuticals had acquired her father's company. He later regretted the purchase. If only for the sheer fact that he had to endure an evening with Miss Roberts, or 'Kitty', as she insisted that everyone call her. The whole way down to the car she had clung to his arm, only stopping her chatter occasionally to take a breath. Normally he could let 'Bruce Wayne' take over and he would go into an autopilot, with Kitty it proved near impossible. She spoke in a constant whine.

Now in the car, she was sitting as close to him as possible without being in his lap. Seeing as Alfred never allowed him the pleasure of looking back, Bruce chanced a glance at his date. She was beautiful. Her body was long and toned and she showed ample cleavage from the top of her crimson dress. She hadn't looked like this when he first encountered her. It never ceased to amaze him what money could accomplish.

"Bruce?" She whined in his ear.

Undoubtedly there was nothing they could do for her voice.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Can we go dancing after this?"

Bruce winced behind his playboy facade. Time to start the show.

"You never know where the night might take us."

Bruce gave her one of his devilish grins and watched her melt up against him. He had expected her to be offended, hopefully enough to want to go home.

"Brucie, if I didn't know better I'd say you where trying to seduce me."

The grin on his face had trouble staying there as he realized that she wasn't going to be easy to put off. Time to pull out the big guns. Bruce placed his hand high on her thigh and leaning in close to her.

"Only if you want me to, Kitty."

She reciprocated by putting her hand on the inside of his thigh and began inching it upward.

"What do I have to do to prove I want you to?"

No choice, but to go with Plan C. With his free hand he hit a small button on his cell phone, which caused it to start ringing. He pulled back from Kitty and reached in his Tuxedo jacket for his cell phone. He pulled it out and looked puzzled at the exterior screen, then flipped it open and began his imaginary phone conversation.

"Sorry, but I have to get this. I've been expecting an important call from Lucius." He explained to the clearly upset young woman beside him.

"Hello? Hi Lucius…Right…. Okay…Tomorrow? Sure thing, I'll see you then.

Bye, Lucius."

Bruce flipped the phone shut and slipped it back into his jacket. If he timed it right they should be at the opera house any moment now. Of course, Alfred might be taking the scenic route as part of his punishment. He looked out the window and saw that they had arrived at the Gotham Opera House. Given his past, he never thought he would be happy to see it. During their wait Kitty had resumed her place at his side, whispering things he had only heard during a prostitution sting. He placed his hands in his lap, hoping to discourage Kitty from resuming her perusal of the area. After what seemed like forever, they were at the front door. The media and paparazzi were pressing against the velvet ropes lining the red carpet. Normally it wasn't like this, but given previous events, it was like a rededication of the building to the arts.

As Alfred pulled the limo up to the curb a tuxedoed member of the staff opened the car's door. Bruce climbed out first and was blinded as a barrage of flashing lights hit him. What he wouldn't give for the polarized lenses in his cowl right now. As his eyes adjusted he noticed ahead of him on the carpet, a tall dark haired woman sheathed in a floor length black dress. She traveled with a small entourage that inadvertently blocked her from his line of sight. Her form looked familiar. He tried to track her movements through the crowded carpet, but his task was interrupted by his date.

"Brucie," she whined," are you going to help me out or not?"

He turned back to the car, seeing her sitting impatiently on the seat. He flashed her a smile

"Sorry, Kitty. You know how I get around cameras."

After extending his hand and helping her out of the car he looked back into the crowd of people. No sign of her. She must have gone inside the building. They began their journey up the carpet, stopping occasionally to pose for pictures. With Kitty on his arm tonight his playboy status was safe for at least a couple of months. At least one good thing would come from this. As they neared the door Kitty began stopping more frequently, hamming it up in front of the paparazzi. Growing tired of her continuous stopping; Bruce released himself from her grasp and walked into the building by himself.

Once inside he scanned the lobby for her. He found her surrounded in a far corner. Of course she wasn't hard to miss, given the fact her height combined with heels. She towered above all the blue blood women around her. He began working his way through the room, giving the obligatory handshake and greeting where necessary. All the while working towards his real objective: finding out why Diana was there.


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

He could hear the comments of the women surrounding her. They were gushing over her. Most of their compliments were true, but Bruce could detect the disdain they held for Diana. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was against his best interests all around to keep his two lives separate, but he couldn't help himself. She had her back to him as he approached, nodding along and answering their trivial questions with a grace and dignity only she could project. He stopped just outside the group and listened in as the women proceeded with their barrage.

"Is it true that your little island had no men?" One woman asked.

"While I was growing up on Themyscira, there were no men allowed there.

That isn't really the case anymore."

As she was finishing another woman chimed in.

"So that means you're…"

Diana seemed confused at first, as if unsure of the young woman's meaning. Slowly realization sunk in and a small blush rose at her throat before retreating altogether.

"No. No, I am not."

From their faces Bruce could tell they had all secretly wished that were true.

He couldn't imagine any woman that would really want to be compared to her.

"Wait a minute," said one clearly inebriated woman, "didn't you die?'

Diana, with a face as straight as any he could master himself, replied to the intoxicated woman.

"Which time would you be referring to?"

This caused some of the women to give each other disbelieving looks.

"You've died more than once?"

"A couple of times my life has been, for lack of a better phrase, put on hold."

Standing silently behind the group, Bruce thought back to the most recent time her life was 'put on hold'. He wondered if her deaths haunted her, the way his own haunted him. He had known he was right in his decision. The only way to survive was to die. He shook his head slightly, ridding himself of these thoughts.

Now was the time to make his move. He moved closer into the group and deftly passed through the crowd until he was behind her. Now that he was through the group, Bruce could see Diana's whole form. Her dress was a dark black sheath that hugged her in all the right places, although Bruce was beginning to wonder if she even had any wrong places. Her earrings, though in their usual shape, were now in a silver that mimicked that of her bracelets. A simple, yet classic look.

He waited patiently as the questions, went on and on. Finally frustrated that they would never end, he asked his own.

"Is it true about you and Superman have a love child?"

The women around him gasped at his statement and gave him the familiar looks of disdain that Bruce Wayne was all too familiar with. Diana herself whirled around; clearly shocked that someone would ask such a question. She was facing him now and he could see recognition hit in her eyes. She didn't let it show to their audience though. Bruce was sure they were expecting him to go flying across the room at any second.

"I'm sorry. Have we met, Mister…?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne. I think we might have met."

"You must be easily forgettable, Mr. Wayne. I really don't recall ever

making your acquaintance."

Bruce visibly winced, for the crowd.

"Well then we surely have not met."

Diana smiled at his humor.

"Surely not." She said agreeing with him.

"Would you care for a tour of the Opera House, Princess?"

He could see the laughter about to spill over from her eyes. He needed to get her away from them before she erupted.

"That would be nice, Mister Wayne."

She turned towards their audience and excused herself, before coming back to face Bruce. He offered his elbow to her. He eyed it disapprovingly, but seeing that he wasn't giving in she placed her small hand in the crook of his arm as he lead them out of the lobby and into the large hall that ran the perimeter of the main auditorium. The first section of hall consisted of the various photographs and blueprints from the original opera house and the subsequent revisions and additions. Never once did they speak as the walked, just silently enjoyed the others company. They traveled farther and farther away from the lobby, until Bruce was certain that they were alone. He spoke so lowly she had to strain to hear him,

"Why are you here, Princess?"

"I was invited. Thanks, by the way."

Bruce stopped walking and turned to look at her curiously.

"Thanks? I didn't invite you."

"I didn't think you did. The Wayne Foundation invited me. Probably hoped

it would generate ticket sales."

Bruce thought that he heard a bit of disappointment, but chose to ignore it and began walking them farther down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in town?"

It was Diana's turn to halt their progress.

"I did, Bruce. Do you happen to recall my repeated attempts to talk to you."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"I wouldn't have come if I had known for certain you didn't want me here."

"I never said that."

"Well, when you did talk to me, you didn't exactly act like you wanted me nearby."

"I thought you wanted to talk about…us."

Diana looked away. To Bruce's trained eyes she was clearly uncomfortable. She paused slightly as if choosing her words carefully.

"I thought we had decided about…us."

Bruce looked away from her and walked farther down the hall, leaving Diana behind him. He had only taken a couple of steps before he heard the rhythmic click of her heels following him. He felt her hand on his forearm and stopped. Without removing her hand she came around to face him. He didn't look up at her face, but instead focused on the small hand that encompassed his forearm. His mind flashed back to the dream. Her hand tracing the scar on his leg. That same hand back dropped against the crimson sheets. Later raking her long hair away from her face.

"Bruce?"

He looked up at her face. Searching her eyes for the truth.

"Diana?"

"I thought this is what we both wanted?"

"It is."

"Then why is it so hard?"

"It isn't."

"Oh really? Because the fact that we haven't exactly spoken in over two

months."

"We've spoken."

"If by speaking you mean the occasional comment during mission briefings."

"That's all a lot of people get."

"Then explain to me why you haven't stepped foot on the Watchtower in two

months."

"The only mission of any consequence involved that alien shape shifter and I wasn't needed."

Diana looked down at the floor as he finished.

"He ended up committing suicide. Committing suicide because everything he had been led to believe about this world was false. You were needed."

"No, I wasn't. The league had more than sufficient manpower for that situation."

Diana lifted her head and looked back into his eyes.

"The league didn't need you. I needed you. I've gotten real used to your presence over the years, Bruce."

"What about Clark?"

"Clark gives me hope that everything will work out. With you I know it will."

Bruce gathered her into his arms. Sinking easily into his large frame, she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Will things ever be right between us again, Bruce."

He lowered his face down into her hair and inhaled her scent. I scent so familiar to him in his dreams, yet so very foreign to him in real life.

"I don't know, Diana." He whispered. "I don't know."


	9. Part IX

Part IX

"Sugar, Your Majesty?"

"Thank you, Alfred."

At her approval of said sugar he dropped two lumps in to the piping hot tea that sat steaming in front of her. She lifted the cup from it's saucer and blew softly on the contents.

"You're not going to join me?"

"If you so desire, Your Majesty." Alfred looked as if the idea was scandalous and smiled devilishly at Diana.

"I very much desire that and please, Alfred. Call me Diana."

He turned behind him in the spacious kitchen and reached into the line of cabinets that ran the length of the wall.

"Very well, Miss Diana." He replied as he retrieved a saucer and cup from a cupboard and placed it delicately on the black and white tiled countertop. Diana let out an exasperated gasp as he was pouring his own tea.

"Sometimes I think you can be as stubborn as Bruce."

The Englishman quirked an amused eyebrow in the Amazon's direction.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Miss. I myself have never been able to resist a beautiful young lady nearly as well as Master Bruce."

Diana's eyes averted his and locked themselves on to the intricate pattern of the china. As her eyes began tracing the overlapping patterns she replied.

"He does have a knack for that doesn't he?"

"Indeed. The truly awful part is he's getting better at it."

Her eyes drifted back up to him as she took a deep breath and released it in a barely audible sigh. Alfred peered at her over the rim of his cup, and then sat it back on its saucer.

"While I do enjoy the company, Miss Diana, I have to ask you why you decided to pay us a visit today of all days."

Diana placed the cup down that she had been holding all this time and turned confused eyes towards the gentleman before her.

"Is this a bad time? Are you busy? I'm sorry I didn't know." She said quickly.

She moved to get up from her stool, causing Alfred to reach across the counter and place a gentle hand on her arm. Hesitantly she sat back down on the stool.

"It's nothing concerning me, Miss." He paused. "Well I guess it does concern me really."

Patiently she waited for him to continue.

"You see, today was the Wayne's Anniversary."

The statement took but a moment to dawn on her. His Bruce's parent's Anniversary. Not a good day to be around Bruce she was betting. Almost immediately she was on her feet again. As she turned to go she stopped dead in her tracks. In the door way that lead back towards the cave entrance stood a very tired Bruce Wayne.

"I find it extremely odd that you keep showing up here, Diana." His voice was that of Bruce Wayne's but beneath it she could detect the cold, calculating tone of the Batman. Neither his face nor his posture betrayed his real feelings on her being there, so she chose the most logical course of action. She was leaving.

"I was just going actually."

A twitch. She saw it. His eyes twitched when he said she was leaving. Not and very Bruce-like and most definitely not Bat-like. What was wrong with this man? The previous night at the before the opera he had been charming and had held her as she voiced her fears. As soon as they returned to the lobby a change took over him. He became cold and distant to her. Bruce hesitated only a moment by her side and then without saying a thing he walked away. He traversed the room at an incredible pace and became quickly entwined in the arms of a small woman she could only assume was his date. It was odd. Actually now that she thought about it the odd part was in the hallway when he held her. That was exactly what she knew he'd want to avoid.

All of that though was not nearly as odd as the tightness that she felt in her chest, as he whispered softly in the woman's ear. Her eyes squeezed shut involuntarily. From across the room she heard something that brought her out of her daze. It was a cackle. It drifted across the room and Diana saw more than one head turn. They, like her, were looking for the source. She found it across the room, coiled around Bruce's arm. She watched as the woman ran her hand lightly across his chest and the tightness in her own chest returned. He looked over then and locked eyes with her own, a foppish grin pasted across his face. Beneath the ignorant grin that everyone else saw Diana could detect a small vein of cruelty. He then turned maneuvered his date in front of him and raised his hand to her chin. Never breaking eye contact with Diana he lowered his head and kissed the smaller woman deeply. Unable to help it, Diana drew in a sharp breath. His actions back in the hallway had been kind. While it had caught her off guard, it was something she knew that Bruce was capable of. What he was doing now was confusing to her. Was he trying to hurt her? Trying to make her jealous? She didn't know for sure but he was showing a cruelty that she didn't know Bruce was capable of. At least where she was concerned. He had always been harsh, but that had been work. This was harshness on a personal level and it hurt deeper than she thought it should.

From inside the auditorium Diana heard the instruments begin. All around her the people began finding the way to their seats. Unsure of whether she could tolerate an evening in the same box as Bruce now, she made her way through the crowd to the main entrance.

The cool night air hit her face and she realized how flushed she was. Over Bruce. Bruce and his little surgically altered Barbie doll. Be nice, she chided herself. It's not her fault she was all silicon and injections. She chuckled softly to herself. If she didn't know better she would think she really was jealous. With that thought echoing through her mind she flew off into the night. She'd arrived in her plane, but she left under her own power. Silently hoping to herself that the trip would clear her head. It had not. Nearly two hundred miles to get home, but with her mind occupied the trip was nearly instantaneous. The only thing telling her she'd made the trip at all was the fatigue she felt from the flight. She'd made it home and collapsed into her bad, but sleep would not come. Bruce's face as he kissed that other woman and the tightness that had griped her chest made sleep an impossibility. Frustrated she threw her bed sheets back and trudged languidly into the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to be ready to leave before dawn.

As the sun rose the next morning she was airborne again, this time back in her plane. She was unsure of what she was going to say when she got there, but she knew something had to be said. The plane touched down lightly in the large garden that dominated the north side of the house. Smoothing out her jacket as she walked towards the house she could already see Alfred waiting patiently beside already open French doors. As she approached his slightly wrinkled face stretched into a smile.

"Can I interest you in some tea, Your Majesty?"

Diana had smiled and followed him into the manor.

Looking back she wasn't sure if coming here was a very good idea.

"Why?" He asked.

His voiced started her a little. It was a little softer. A little bit unsure. Which were two things that inaccurately described Bruce.

"Why what?" She replied.

"Why are you here, Diana? Why do you keep showing up at my home?"

Her eyes narrowed, but remained fixated on his as she replied.

"I've been asking myself that same question. Especially after your little show

last night. What exactly was that all about, Bruce?"

Behind her she heard Alfred quietly slip out the door back into the hallway. Bruce eye's flittered slightly at his butler's retreating form. Undoubtedly hoping for backup, but finding none.

"I don't know."

"You seemed fairly certain of what you were doing last night."

Again his eyes twitched. It was at that moment that she realized his true motives the night before.


	10. Part X

Part X

"So…are you going to tell me why?"

Behind her he saw Alfred's tea cup still emitting a small bit of steam. Diana's sat on its saucer next to his half empty cup and was already cool. Obviously poured a while ago, he thought. He could smell the tea's distinct odor. Her favorite, if he wasn't mistaken. Alfred drank Earl Grey and he drank an herbal blend. This was more exotic, but very familiar to him. Just how often did she come to his home?

He eyed her warily. Seconds ticked by with neither of them saying anything. Her question thundered over and over in his head. He wasn't sure why he'd done a lot of things last night. So as a safety measure he didn't answer. That was part of the reason anyway. The other being he didn't know which part of the evening she was referring to. Some incidents from the previous night could be explained significantly easier than others. Others were…more dangerous. Not just dangerous for him, but for her. For the League. For Gotham. He needed her out of his house. Out of sight and out of mind. Of course lately she was impossible to get out of his mind. He'd fix that later, but now he had to deal with her. He decided to tell her the truth. Something he had only discussed once before with Alfred.

Bruce walked over to the small kitchen table and took a seat against the wall. He gestured with his hand for her to sit with him. She eyed him curiously, before she finally took a seat across from him. Clasping her hands in front of her, Diana leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. The expression blatantly told him that his reasoning better be good. He should have realized by now that Diana was not a woman whose emotions you played with. His palms felt damp. Without thinking he wiped them on the legs of his slacks. He pursed his lips slightly before mimicking Diana's position at the table. Hesitantly he began to speak.

"Do you believe that the dead can speak to us?"

He could see that his question had caught her off guard.

"What do you mean," she asked?

"What I mean is….do you believe that through chemical means a person could commune with the dead?"

Diana looked him in the eye, still unsure if he was truly serious. Quickly realizing who she was speaking to, she replied.

"I think it's possible. There are texts on Themyscira that describe potions like the ones you are talking about. No one there has ever tried it though."

"Why is that?"

"Well there is also a warning written in the texts, that cautions against its use. Something about having to confront those you've slain. My sisters were not always peaceful. They took many lives before they became the nation they are today."

Bruce paled as she spoke; a little shaken by what had come out of her mouth.

"What is it," she asked?

"Ra's told me something very similar."

"Ra's al Ghul?"

"He gave me the potion."

Bruce could see the color rising to Diana's face. He knew she would be angry. Just how angry he wasn't sure yet.

"You're associating with that monster?"

"No."

"Then why was he here, Bruce? Coming to offer Talia's hand to you again?"

Bruce's chest tightened at her words. She didn't realize how far that was from the truth.

"He came to ask me to stop killing him."

"You're not killing him, Bruce. Age is. That bastard should have died centuries ago."

Her voice was rising now.

"I know it's hard to understand. I _was_ killing him and I made the same argument you did. I was tempted." He locked eyes with Diana. "I'm not a man easily tempted, but he was offering me something that I had never thought possible."

Diana settled back into her chair. Curious as to what could tempt the usually unwavering Batman.

"What was it?"

"He was asking for a pit. Just one pit and in exchange I was to be given an opportunity to walk with the dead." Bruce's eyes focused on the deep luster of the table's surface." A chance to talk to my parents."

Bruce looked back into her eyes. They were crystal blue and the anger that had once clouded them had dissipated. Now they seemed hopeful.

"Did you use it?"

"Yes."

Diana's eyes were downcast. Bruce could see her shoulders slightly slumped forward.

He reached out instinctively and took her hand in one of his own.

"Did it work?" She asked quietly.

Bruce, focused elsewhere began absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Taken a little off guard by such an act of affection, Diana stared silently at the large hand that ensnared her own.

"I don't know."

She pulled her hand from his and looked up at him, frustration showing in her eyes.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm not sure whether it was real or if it was a highly structured hallucination."

"So it could be real?"

"Maybe. It seemed so very real. My mother was there with me. Her touch was as soft as it always was. She even smelled the same. I was surprised I even remembered it, but when she hugged me it came flooding back to me. My father had bought that fragrance for her on the anniversary of the first time he'd seen her every year they were together."

Diana sighed softly and smiled.

"He sounds like a very romantic man. Do you remember that from when you were young?"

"Actually, Alfred told me that story not long ago. I was curious about the fragrance that I had detected on my mother."

"Shouldn't that mean something, considering you didn't remember her perfume before?"

"I've thought about that. Could have just been a repressed memory that resurfaced due to my little drug-induced fantasy though." Bruce said, smiling slightly at Diana.

She chuckled at him before becoming earnest once again.

"So tell me, Bruce. What does this have to do with us?"


	11. Part XI

Part XI

She saw him shift uneasily in his chair. She'd seen him stare down the most horrible odds without flinching, but here, faced with this question, he is uneasy. He looks down to his outstretched hand, the one that had moments earlier been entwined with hers. Studying it for a moment, he pulls it back and rubs it against the palm of his other hand.

Diana leaned forward, urging him to answer the question hanging in the air. To most it might seem like an easy question to answer, but to a man like Bruce it was torture to get out. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, they both heard the kitchen door situated behind them creak open. From behind the rich surface of the door stepped an uncharacteristically flushed Alfred. From the look on his face Diana could tell her conversation was at an end. Bruce rose from his chair and turned to face him.

"Would you care to look out the window, Master Bruce?"

His posture stiffening, Bruce leaned across the small table and pulled the blinds to the open position. Peering through the window they could see the signal blazing across the clouds hanging over the city. He hesitated at the window before turning to her. For the first time that night his face was unreadable.

"I have to go", he said.

"I know you do. Do you need any help?" She already knew the answer, but she asked anyway. You never know, she thought to herself.

"I don't think so." It was the Bat talking now, Diana could tell he was a little amused that she still asked.

"Suit yourself, Bruce. I think I'd look pretty good on a Robin costume though."

He chuckled this time, unable to keep up the hardened facade of the Bat.

"I'm sure you could", he replied as Bruce Wayne.

He turned and began walking towards the door that Alfred had come through, leaving Diana still sitting at the small kitchen table. As he reached the door he turned back to her. His face was neither the crime fighter's nor the socialite's.

"Diana?"

She'd been looking down when he had turned and now her eyes rose to meet his.

"Yes?"

"Could you be here when I get back?"

Diana smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

He turned then and let the door close silently behind him. She stood fixated on the doorway, truly at a loss for what she should be feeling. It opened again. For the split second it took for it to open she had hoped he had it was Bruce returning once more. Come back to tell her why he was pushing her away one moment and then dragging her to him another. Dragging was a poor choice of words she decided. It was more like steering her to him. Those thoughts were gone as quickly as they had arrived as she saw Alfred's kind face appear from behind the door.

"Are you alright, Miss Diana?"

Concerned lined his face as he stood before her.

"Yes Alfred. I'm fine. More then fine really. Why do you ask?"

"Forgive my saying this, but you look a little exhausted, your majesty."

As he spoke the words she realized he was right. She was tired. The day had come and went and now they were into the night. The hadn't slept at all two nights ago due to a League emergency and last night…..she was too frustrated to sleep.

"I haven't had a lot of rest lately," she said quietly.

"Master Bruce has informed me that you wish to be here when he returns. Would you care to rest until then?"

Diana smile at the older man as she replied.

"That would be lovely Alfred. I don't wish to intrude though."

His face took on a look of complete repulsion at the mere mention on being an intrusion.

"No intrusion at all. It would be an honor to provide accommodations for a lady of your prestige. We so seldom have ladies in the house at all actually, other than Miss Barbara that is."

This piqued her curiosity a little bit.

"Oh no?"

"The rumors of Master Bruce's exploits are grossly exaggerated. All of it a mask to hide his true self," Alfred arched an eyebrow at her as he continued amused," but you already knew that."

"I had my suspicions."

Alfred chuckled softly before returning to his usual manner if faithful servant.

"If you will follow me, Miss Diana, I will show you to your room."

As they made the twists and turns necessary for them to reach their destination Alfred amused her with stories of Bruce and the boys growing up in the large home.

Still laughing from Alfred's description of the first suit Bruce had designed, they stopped outside of a set of large double doors. They were richly carved and were vaguely familiar to her for some reason. Her hand reached out and felt the polished wood under her finger tips.

"Beautiful are they not? One of the few things Master Bruce was able to save from the original home."

"They are very beautiful. Where do they lead?"

Alfred smiled a knowing smile at her as he reached out and opened the door.

"The same place they led weeks ago. To the master bedroom.

Diana's face flushed slightly as she remembered barging in on Brice dressing that morning. Alfred pretended not to notice as he walked the expanse of the room and began folding back the thick bedding of the large bed.

"This isn't where I'm sleeping is it?"

Finishing his task, Alfred stood back up rigidly straight and pulled down slightly on his finely stitched vest.

"Of course, it's customary for such an honored guest as you to receive the best room in the house. An added bonus would be that Master Bruce will actually be able to find you.

Contrary to what he thinks, he can get a little lost in his own home."

Diana gave him her warmest smile.

"Thank you Alfred. Really thank you. You have been extremely kind to me today and I appreciate that."

"I need no thanks, miss. It is my duty. I only ask you one thing. When Master Bruce reveals himself to you….be kind."

"You have my word."

"Thank you. I shall take my leave, Miss Diana. I trust you should be able to find everything you will need?"

"Yes, Alfred. I will be fine I assure you."

Nodding in agreement, Alfred retreated from the room and quietly shut the large door behind him with an audible click as the latched caught.

She turned from the door and examined her surroundings. It was large. Larger than her own room, but not by much. The most commanding thing in the room was by far the bed though. It was huge. The large headboard rose against the wall and was easily ten feet tall. The foot board was nearly that tall and came up to her chest as she neared it. She placed her hand on the mattress and pressed down in to it. It was firm beneath the pillow top that covered it. It seemed very inviting to her at the moment.

Feeling the fatigue quickly overtaking her she stripped out of her clothing and left it folded neatly over a nearby chair. Lifting the heavy bedding she climbed in to the bed and sunk in to the comfort it provided. As she let the sleep over take her, she wondered why Bruce ever bothered to leave.


	12. Part XII

Part XII

He came back early. It was something he seldom did. In the recesses of his mind he was silently hoping for an emergency only he could handle to come blaring over the radio. Unfortunately for him, he made it all the way to his sanctuary with no disturbance. As his vehicle rolled to a stop, he began disengaging the various systems of the car, retuning it to its dormant state. He opened the car door and swung his legs out onto the sprawling platform that held several means of transportation he felt necessary to keep on stand-by. The door swung shut and clicked causing the car to elicit a soft chirp, signaling the activation of its alarms.

"Is that really necessary, Master Bruce," said a voice from behind him?

Batman turned away from the car to face the man behind him.

"Everything I do is necessary", he replied, his voice still hardened by the bat.

He walked past him as he continued. "You know that."

Alfred didn't turn as the larger man stalked past him.

"Including the emotional roller coaster you've put Miss Diana through as of late?"

Alfred heard his charges footsteps slow to a stop and he turned to see him standing with his back still to him.

"It's not fair to her, Master Bruce. Miss Diana is an extraordinary woman. One that any man would be fortunate to be in the presence of and in the time I have spent with her I have developed quite a fondness for her. I will not allow for…"

Batman turned to face him, stripping away the cowl that hid his face.

"This is not what I…."

For the first time since he was a young boy, Bruce saw the face of the man who had become his father grow red with anger.

"Do not interrupt me, Bruce!"

A little shocked, Bruce lowered his head and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Please continue, sir."

The older man's face slowly returned to its normal color and he once more became the proper gentleman.

"Apology accepted, Master Bruce. As I was saying, I will not allow for you to play games with Miss Diana as if she were one of those many trollops you associate with while under the guise of the obnoxious playboy. So you better be entirely sure what you want to pursue with her."

Bruce slightly nodded before turning away and retreating towards the cave's showers. Not only because he had an unconscious need to be clean for their talk, but because a shower would give him the necessary time to think.

The mansion's warmth was a welcome change to the cold and damp environment of the cave. Even with the heaters the air still chilled his still damp skin and hair. Dressed in the sleepwear that Alfred had graciously laid out for him, Bruce padded his way through the house. He arrived outside the door of his own bedroom, he knew his caretaker well. Alfred would be sure to put a guest in the nicest room in the house. He reached out and ran his fingers over the finely carved doors. The few things he was able to save from the original home after the earthquake were what made this house his home. That and Alfred of course. His favorite item of all though lay on the other side of those sizeable doors and on top of that lay someone he desired.

He silently slipped into the room. The door made no noise as it swung open and he moved as the bat across the room to where she lay. Diana had opened the draperies and moonlight spilled into the room and across the carpet before coming to rest on her. On the wingback in the corner he could see her discarded clothing. Curious now, he crept around the bed towards the windows, so he could see her as she slept. The image he saw caused him to breathe in sharply. She lay on her stomach. The thick waves of her hair spilled over her face. Her left arm and leg were sticking out from under the thick bedding that covered his bed. The moonlight glinted off her bracelets. He felt as if he had seen the image before and minutely shook his head as if to clear it from his memory. Turning towards the windows he looked out across the clear the darkened grounds of his family estate.

"How long are you going to stand there, Bruce?"

He didn't turn as she spoke, even though he was slightly surprised that she had detected him. Even with the nullifiers that were placed through out the mansion. While their primary use was to hinder eavesdroppers, Bruce had to admit they did help keep the sound down as he slept during the day. He could feel her eyes on his back as he stood at the windows. Finally he turned to face her, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Where would you prefer I be?"

Diana matched his smirk with one of her own.

"Well I'm certainly not getting out of this entrapping bed of yours so I think you'll have to get in."

Bruce said nothing as he walked closer to the bed, still a little unsure about whether he should proceed forward.

"Bruce," she said sternly, "look at me."

He found her eyes in the darkness of the room and focused on them.

"I think we are both old enough to share a bed without anything coming from it. Its just this bed of yours has completely drained me of the ability to leave. Of course I'm sure that's why you have it."

Bruce Wayne smiled at her for just a moment before she lifted the blankets slightly and he climbed in next to her. As she slid over he settled in to the very warm spot she had vacated. They both shifted and turned, before finally finding their desired positions. He on his back and she was propped up on her elbow facing him.

"Now Mr. Wayne, I believe it's time for you to talk."


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII

Fabric rustles as she rolled onto her back for the third time, frustrated by his silence. Since his arrival into her vacated spot he had been searching for the right words to begin with. He was glad she hadn't prodded him again, at least not vocally. He was fairly certain her constant repositioning was a sign of some sort. He acknowledged to himself just how patient she really was with him. She needed to know why her presence has been so hard for him to bear as of late. He rolled from his back onto his right side, facing Diana, whose back was now facing him.

"Do you remember when I told you I saw my mother?"

She didn't turn to face him as he began speaking as expected. Instead her back stayed turned to him. He couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight that filled the room glowed with the same softness as her exposed back. That image alone almost made him lose his train of thought; her reply was the only think that shook him from his transfixion.

"I remember very well, Bruce. It was only a few hours ago. You seemed a little indecisive over whether it was real or not though."

"That really is the question isn't it?"

Diana rolled on to her back and then onto her side facing him. All the while keeping the sheet tucked snugly under her chin. Bruce surmised that her modesty was more for his sake than hers.

"Why is it's validity so important to you?"

"Because…what they want matters to me. Its always mattered. Subconsciously or not I've discovered some things about myself that need to be addressed."

He could tell Diana was getting a little frustrated with his hesitation. Of course he would be too if the situation was reversed.

"Like...?" She asked urging him onward.

"I didn't just see my mother. I walked the streets of Gotham with her and I don't mean the Gotham of my childhood. I mean my Gotham, the city of today. Together we walked among the people, but they didn't see us. She made observations that I had not really ever considered. That alone might seem to validate the experience some, but it could have just as easily been my own memories coming to the surface through some unknown drug.

She was aware of how I lived my life. The falsehoods that shrouded me during the day and the mantle I surrounded myself with at night. Even the most personal details of my life she knew. Was that because a mother knew her son or was it because she was manifested from my own mind? During our journey together she said some things that still trouble me. She confronted me about how I lived my life. How people and things were only important to me if they held some meaning to my mission."

He paused for a moment and locked eyes with her.

"I don't want that to be true. Her words did carry some weight though and I wasn't prepared for her judgments. Maybe because a lot of them were right. I remember telling her that I refused to be judged by a mockery and a farce…"

He smirked a little.

"And then she slapped me."

Diana covered her mouth with her hand, barely stifling the chuckle that threatened to escape her mouth. He grinned despite himself.

"Find that funny do you?"

"Just a bit. Please continue Bruce," she replied, smiling in return.

Bruce decided to put the nail in the coffin as far as Diana's attempts at laughter containment went.

"So she asked me why I wasn't married."

Diana's giggles erupted from behind her hand as she signaled for him to please continue.

"She told me I should have someone to love."

Her laughter slackened a bit.

"Someone to share my burdens and my joys. Someone to share my life with."

Her laughter stopped and her eyes tried in vain to read his expressions.

"What did you say?" Diana asked quietly.

"I told her that I had considered it, but it wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

Diana looked away from his blue eyes and instead focused on the clock across the room that counted the moments with its ticks and tocks.

"That was a lie. I hadn't even given myself the option, because I couldn't let it affect my mission."

Once again her eyes found his.

"When I became Batman it was to avenge my parent's deaths. To try to quell some of the hurt I felt. To make sure no one ever had to feel the way I felt. It wasn't until recently that I realized I wasn't hurting because of their deaths anymore. Not to say that I don't still love them and miss them everyday, but I don't hurt everyday because of their deaths. My mother helped me realize that. I would do anything for my parents, Diana. If it was real I want to take what I learned to heart. They want me to be happy. I can't give up being the Batman, but that doesn't mean I can't try to be happy with someone. My mother was right about everything else, why couldn't she be right about that?"

"That's a good question. One I hope you will try to answer if only for yourself."

"I need to know you understand why I've acted the way I have."

"I understand perfectly Bruce and all in forgiven." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now shut up so I can get some sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

Part XIV

Sleep had never really been a problem for him. Considering he hadn't slept in the last forty-eight hours you would think he wouldn't have any trouble now. It bothered him. He believed the problem was lying next to him in the form of a former-goddess. He'd been lying propped up on his arm for nearly two hours watching her sleep. She slept silently except for a few soft snores that escaped her occasionally. He smiled every time, because she seemed more human than he had ever seen her. When she was softly snoring in his bed she wasn't an Amazon princess or the goddess of truth. She was just Diana. She seemed unfazed by their current sleeping arrangements. Sure it was a massive bed and she was a few feet away from him, but still they were sharing a bed.

Clark would have a stroke. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. Too much was racing through his brain. How did she feel? Did she understand how he felt? How would this affect his life? Would it affect his work?

"Bruce?"

Her eyes were still closed as if she were sleeping.

"Yes?"

"Quit thinking and go to sleep."

He merely grunted in response and rolled over onto his back, but kept his eyes locked on her sleeping form.

"Please Bruce."

He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He tried not to focus on the amazing being beside him and let sleep fall over him.

He felt the subtle shift in the bed as she rose, heard the fabric rustle as she eased it off her form. He kept his eyes closed, unsure of what she was doing. He had an idea and his logical mind told him it was probably the best thing that could happen. His heart told him totally different. She was leaving. He heard no foot steps but the air shifted slightly to his right.

_Floating_, he thought.

She was going to her things in the chair. He heard the metallic clicks of her bracelets as she put them on. He kept his breathing even, trying to keep his body from betraying him.

"Open your eyes." She said flatly.

He remained motionless under her scrutiny. He focused on his breathing and the repetitive rise and fall of his chest. The air shifted again as she floated closer to the bed and lowered herself to the floor.

"Bruce?"

Her voice was closer now. He could feel her breath on the side of his face. He guessed her lips were only inches from his cheek.

"I know you're awake. You were awake the moment I moved from the bed, now quit faking so I can talk to you."

Slowly opening his eyes he turned his head to look at her. Her face was impassive, not at all like it was earlier. She looked strained and disappointed. Eyes that were so blue and clear were now shimmering with what he could only guess were tears.

"Diana…?"

She looked away from him and towards the French doors that led to the balcony. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, clearly wanting to exit the room.

"You're leaving?"

She hesitated slightly before she spoke and then turned to look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?"

"All I can tell you is that we can't start this now. You don't know how bad I don't want to say that Bruce. "

She held a hand up silencing him

"Let me finish please. I'm not saying we're done. Believe me we are far from done." She added with a small smile, before looking back toward the doors.

"The Oracle revealed to me a great crisis is coming for all of us. I'm not sure how it will happen or what happens for that matter. I do know that after is when we are supposed to start. I want 'us' now but my head and my faith is telling me to trust in the Oracle."

Lifting her hand she placed it softly against his cheek.

"Even though my heart tells me now is a good time. I've been fighting this for months, Bruce. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to be wrong or that maybe I'd heard it wrong..

She rose from the bed a walked over to the doors. Lifting her hands she placed them lightly on the door handles before pressing down and pushing both doors open. She kept her back to him as she continued.

"But I didn't. I know the truth. It's a central part of me and the truth is now is not the time, but I have faith that our time will come. I believe it with every fiber of my being and I hope that after this crisis our feelings will still be whole. I have faith that the gods and goddesses that blessed me would not deprive this of me. That they would not deprive me of 'us'. I need you to understand this Bruce.

As she stepped onto the balcony she did not turn back. Her feet lifted but inches before a strong hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. She'd tensed as his arms wound around her, but he could feel her slacken as his face moved closer to hers. Without hesitating he pressed his lips to hers and deepened the kiss as her hands stroked from his hair down onto his neck. As quickly as it began it was over and he stepped back from her leaving her still a bit caught off guard.

"Come back to me Diana"

She smiled and rose off the balcony once more before replying.

"You can count on it."

She turned away from him and towards the gardens once more.

"Diana, wait. Where do we go from here?"

Without turning she replied to him.

"I'm open to suggestions."

He was left standing there as she flew away leaving him wishing more than ever that her gods would prove to be real.


End file.
